dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Autonomous Ultra Instinct (ability)
(Aura; Ultra Instinct "Omen") |similar = Advanced Movement Analysis Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan }} is a state used by Whis and his disciples, Beerus and Goku. It is notorious among the Supreme Kais and Gods of Destruction for being exceptionally difficult to master, even for gods. Goku uses it in the Tournament of Power. Usage and Power Users can automatically react to and counter any threat without having to acknowledge it. Since their bodies are able to move without their brain, they are free to strategize. Their bodies can continue to adapt while in battle. The first known user of this ability is Whis, who later teaches it to Beerus. Whis often showcases this ability to Goku and Vegeta during their training, and mentions it to them at around the time of Frieza's revenge. In the manga's version of the Zen Exhibition Match, Beerus uses it against the other Gods of Destruction, effortlessly dodging dozens of attacks; however, he is eventually restrained by Mosco due to his imperfect technique. Goku's Ultra Instinct In the Tournament of Power, Goku enters an unique state that neither the Great Priest nor Whis are certain about. Due to his movements, they and Beerus all speculate that it is a form of Ultra Instinct. According to Whis, Goku accomplishes this by breaking the "shell" to his deeper potential, after his willpower collided with his Spirit Bomb. This form is called Ultra Instinct "Omen" (身勝手の極意”兆”, Migatte no Gokui "Chou", lit. Egoism Essential Point "Omen") in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. When he enters this state, his hair is slightly spikier and more solid, with no loose strands. His eyes take on more stern, defined shape, sporting silver-colored irises. He has a deeper and echoing voice, almost a duet of his regular and Great Ape voices. He also gains a complex, silver aura of waving lines, along with particles traveling upwards. In addition Goku's body emits intense heat. Goku's power and speed increase drastically and even the likes of Dyspo or Toppo are unable to register his movements. He completely avoids Toppo's Justice Flash by walking casually. This state is far stronger than X20 Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken and allows Goku to fight on par with Jiren, who is at the level of a God of Destruction or higher. Goku's ki in this state is stated by observers to be very hot yet frighteningly calm. Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta all point out that Goku moves and fights differently than usual; Piccolo also notes that Goku is constantly evolving throughout his battle with Jiren, to the point that Goku seems to have a slight advantage over the Pride Trooper. This state, however, is only temporary as Goku eventually loses his abilities, resulting in Jiren blocking his final attack and sending him flying with a Power Impact. It is not completely clear how this form is attained. It is possible that the form and aura are the result of Goku using the Spirit Bomb to replenish his energy, and not a property of Ultra Instinct itself. Video game appearances * Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle Trivia *This technique closely resembles the real-life martial art concept of '|無心|lit. "Empty Mind"}}, a mental state that highly-trained martial artists are said to be capable of entering during combat. It is essentially a moment where their body reacts without the need of having any specific intentions or plans in mind, having refined their instincts and intuition to a level where they can respond to any threat without the need for thought. *In the promotional images of Goku's form he was shown with a red aura apart from the blue one and with energy rings around his body. None of these features are shown during the episode the form debuts. Gallery References Site Navigation es:La doctrina egoísta pl:Migatte no Goku'i Category:Transformations Category:Supportive techniques Category:Techniques Category:Deities